Pure Love
by VanMontgomery
Summary: In a tough situation when Randy needs her the most, will Ashley be able to control her feelings?


**Pure love **

Disclaimer**: **I own no one in this story,

Summary _: _In a tough situation when Randy needs her the most, will Ashley be able to control her feelings ?

Rated M or R : for sexual situation later on.

* * *

Previous Call :

Ashley answered in a cheerful tone " Hey Rands , what's up?"

He breathed heavily into the phone and spoke though tears " Ash, I need you"

" Randy ,what's the matter?" Ashley asked concerned .

" I just need you,…… I'll be at be at the house." Randy stated, they both hung up.

Ashley ran out of the car as soon as she got to the house. She quietly walked in the house, then up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom.

She peered through the door to find Randy curled up in the fetal positioning in the middle of the bed, she took off her heels and crept over to the opposite side of the bed to face Randy.

She sat on the edge of the mattress and whispered " Randy'" There was no response .

" Randy, baby, talk to me, please." She begged as she rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand.

Randy could barely choke out the words" he…he's dead."

Ashley's eyes widened and asked who, ' My DAD, he… DIED!!"

Ashley spoke" Oh, honey, come here" .

She scooted onto the bed more and gently grabbed his arm, Randy instantly hugged her, gripping her tightly. Ashley managed to prop herself onto the head board as Randy rested his head on her chest.

All you could hear was the steady down pour of rain and Randy's heavy breathing. Randy moved up, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he felt himself begin to cry again, Ashley ran a hand through his hair as she comforted him.

Ashley broke the silence "Ssshhh, it's ok, I'm here."

" Why would this happen?" He asked through sobs.

She answered " It just happens, he's in a better place, neither you nor him were happy when he was sick, he's alright now."

He looked up at her, then gradually leaned all the way up to face her, their lips inches apart, Randy asked " You know who I'm happy with?"

Ashley slowly shook her head , then Randy whispered " You."

He then caught her lips in a warm, passionate kiss. Ashley was caught up in the kiss then she realized what was happening and pulled away. Ashley held his cheek as she looked into his deep, blue eyes and said

" Randy, as much as I want to , we can't , you're vulnerable and we're best friends."

Randy leaned his forehead against the bridge of her nose as tears slipped down his face and whispered " "Please.., for me, I, I fe-el so alone , Baby just love me."

Ashley closed her eyes to hold back the tears as she rubbed the pad of her thumb across his cheek. "Come on, lay down, you need some rest."

Randy responded " Stay with me."

Ashley nodded, Randy was about to lay down, when Ashley stopped him and began to unbutton his shirt. As she unbuttoned his shirt she leaned down and softly kissed his neck, then she found his soft spot, which no one had done before.

As her lips touched the tender spot Randy grunted and moaned softly. She then moved to his Adam's apple , sucking lightly, as she slipped the rest of his shirt off.

Ashley trailed butterfly kisses from his neck down to his shoulders, she leaned up and Randy caught her lips in a kiss. As she concentrated on kissing him, Randy unbuttoned her cardigan , she didn't realize this until she felt his warm palms on her bare shoulders.

Randy 's tongue danced across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she granted instantly ; he broke the kiss and proceeded to take her shirt off.

She then whispered hotly in his ear " Randy, touch me.. please."

He ran his hands up her sides and kissed her exposed neck , working it with his tongue, bringing soft moans from her lips. She ran her fingers up his neck and through his hair.

" Randy?" Ashley called out quietly.

Randy mumbled in her neck " Mmmhhh."

" Are you sure you want to do this ?" She managed to chock out through moans.

Randy leaned up looking her straight in the eyes " I have never been more in my life, I have never felt this much electricity between someone , I'm in love with you"

Ashley looked into his glazed eyes, and said " I've been in love with you since the day I met you " she then pulled him into a passionate, meaningful kiss.

As they kissed, they leaned back against the mattress, Randy hovered over making sure not to crush her ; her tongue begged for entrance and Randy opened his mouth wider as her tongue explored his mouth. He propped himself upon his right elbow, while his left hand grazed the top of her breast ; Ashley moaned against his lips as he caressed her breasts through the bra.

Randy smiled and whispered huskily " I need to get this off. " Referring to her bra.

Ashley arched her back as Randy reached behind and unclipped her bra , tossing it randomly. He then leaned back and just stared at her body, not missing a curve then stated " You're so Beautiful." Before kissing her again.

Before she knew it he was trailing open- kisses down her neck to her bare chest , then suckled each of her nipples, causing Ashley's breath to quicken. He leaned back up and kissed her softly distracting her from where his hand traveled ; down her thigh to the clad of her jeans. She broke the kiss with a gasp as he began to massage her womanhood through her jeans ; he kissed his way down to the waist of her jeans and unzipped them and took them off. Then it was off with her thong also.

**-Randy's POV- **

I know I just lost my Dad and I should feel like shit, but the love this girl had for me and the love I had for her seemed to over -power the pain and sorrow that I was feeling. I loved the sound of her moaning my name as I tortured her center. She sat up, wrapping her legs around my head, pushing me closer. She ran her hands down my back and tugged on my pants , she obviously wanted them off. I leaned up and was about to unbuckle my pants when her hands beat me to it, sliding both my pants and boxers off she tossed them on the floor with a grin.

Her touch was so intoxicating, I kissed her again as we leaned back in our previous spot on the mattress . We broke the kiss panting a little, I placed one hand in a fist by her head into the bed, and the other rested on her hip. I positioned myself between her legs, not entering, when she noticed I was begging for entrance, she smiled and opened her legs, wrapping them securely around my waist.

A moan emitted my lips when I first entered her, she moaned my name now louder than before , which fed my drive.

I picked up my pace , the hand that rested on her hip helped her body rock back and forth with each thrust.

I noticed her body jerk forward, arching her chest against mine when I would hit a certain spot ; so I began to hit that spot repeatedly. In response she tightened her grip on my shoulders, raking her nails into my skin as she screamed my name.

I also grunted and moaned loudly ; I couldn't remember a girl that made me make so much noise. I kissed her lips fully as I humped her harder, we were both close, and I knew when she climaxed , I would also.

So I looked for a way to put her over the edge. So I moved a hand up to her breasts and began to fondle her nipples ; we both moaned loudly as her muscles tightened around me, causing me to release into her.

I spoke through my heavy breathing " I love you."

She said panting " I love you. "

Later on as we cuddled together, she laid on her back as I laid my head on her chest, our legs tangled together along with the thin white sheet. I felt so calm as she ran her fingers through my hair, the house was quiet, except for the rain and our equal breathing.

Ashley whispered quietly whispered my name.

I replied sleepily " Yeah?"

Ashley spoke " I want you to know I would never do anything to hurt you, especially on purpose, 'cause I know I can be a dumb ass ."

I smiled into her chest as she continued to speak " I love you with every fiber of my being and I would rather die than see you hurt."

I thought to myself wow, no one has ever told me that before, I was so in love I couldn't think straight. I kissed the valley of her breasts to assure her that I was listening , then I leaned up looking her straight in the eyes and said

"Baby, you alone mean the world to me, you took the pain I had away. You make me feel something I have never felt, I want to be with you and only you."

Ashley asked" what do you feel ?"

I breathed out " **Pure Love**."

**

* * *

**

**The End.**

I hope y'all enjoyed it, Please Review!! =D I re-wrote this story, so it has better quality! Hope you liked it!


End file.
